1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacity modulation apparatus of a scroll compressor.
2. Background of the Invention
Generally, a scroll compressor is broadly used in an air conditioning system and has characteristics of high efficiency and low noise. The scroll compressor is implemented in a manner as follows. That is, two scrolls relatively orbit and then one pair of compression chambers are formed between the two scrolls. And, as the compression chambers continuously move toward a center, volume thereof is reduced. Accordingly, a refrigerant is consecutively sucked, compressed and discharged.
In the related art scroll compressor, bypass holes are formed in the middle of the compression chambers and a part of a refrigerant implementing a middle pressure is moved toward a suction groove using the bypass holes so as to modulate a capacity of the compressor. Or, a discharge pipe and a suction pipe are connected to each other and a solenoid valve is installed therebetween so as to modulate the capacity of the compressor using a switching operation of the solenoid valve.
However, in the related art, the manner using the bypass holes has the following problems. That is, since the bypass holes are formed to be symmetric to each other centering a discharge outlet, a plurality of valves are required to switch the bypass holes. Accordingly, a fabrication cost may increase. And, since it is required to control the bypass holes disposed to be remote from each other at the same time, reliability may decrease. And, the manner using the discharge pipe and the suction pipe connected to each other also has the following problems. That is, since the pipes are intricately arranged and valves should be installed at the pipes, the compressor may be enlarged. And, since the number of assembly processes may increase, the fabrication cost may increase.